


Full Hearts

by belizafryler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Enchanted Forest, F/M, Peasant!Rumple and Baelfire, Princess!Belle, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, The Enchanted Forest, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Life changes for Rumplestiltskin and his son in the span of one Market Day.





	Full Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> As prompted by redbirdinwhitecage on tumblr
> 
> Thank you for the prompt!

When Rumplestiltskin heard that Princess Belle would be making an appearance in their tiny town of Coventry, he’d been shocked and a little intimidated. Already, he could see himself finding reason after reason not to go to market. Though in the end, he reasoned with himself that Baelfire would want to go to Market. 

There was also the likelihood that Avonlea’s princess would not even stop by his small stall, where he sold his threads and other assorted wares. There was no reason to be afraid. Only a reason to go forward; and that reason would always be Baelfire. Last night his son had nearly broken his heart, the way Bae had looked up at Rumplestiltskin and whispered, “My belly is still empty.”

“I know son.” Rumplestiltskin had held him tight that night, frowning over Baelfire’s head. They had scant enough coin to last through the next winter, but perhaps….. Perhaps there would be an influx of buyers in the market that weekend. Or so he hoped, though he knew it was foolish to do such a thing.

Rumple woke the next morning to an empty bed, Baelfire already by the fire, shivering as he changed his clothes. “Good morning papa.” Bae murmured, obviously subdued. Normally the boy was all reared up and ready to go by the time Market Day came around.

“Good morning my boy.” Rumple was slower getting up, with his lame leg, but he made his way over to the fireplace nonetheless. “Today we’ll get your belly some more food, yeah?” He murmured, dropping a kiss to Bae’s head.

“Yeah. Do you think Princess Belle will really be here at Market today?” Bae asked.

“I think there’s a chance that she might be.” Rumple said carefully. “If you see her, make sure you bow, you hear? She’s royalty.” He reminded Bae.

“Yes Papa.” Bae nodded, and he practiced his bowing for the rest of the morning, until it was time to go to market.

*****

The Market was busier than ever, so Rumplestiltskin commented in Bae’s ear that the Princess must really be there today. Bae was practically vibrating with excitement. “I’m going to need you to help set up my stall but then you may go play with your friends. Stay out of the guards’ way, you hear me, Baelfire?” Rumple told his son.

“Yes sir.” Bae looked around as he spoke, never having seen the Market so full and crowded. “It’s so busy today Papa. Will there be enough people to come to your shop?” he asked hopefully. 

“I’m sure of it, Bae. You just wait and see.” Rumple lied quickly. After the stall had been set up, Baelfire was carried off by some of his friends.

“These are beautiful threads. Did you make them all yourself?” A beautiful, accented voice asked after a while.

“Yes Miss, I even did the shearing off the sheep me’self.” Rumplestiltskin looked up to see to whom he was speaking.

“That’s impressive. Is it hard to shear?” The woman asked curiously. She was wearing a hood that covered most of her features, but Rum could just make out the most beautiful blue eyes he’d ever seen.

“Eh, it can be.” Rumplestiltskin said modestly. “I like the wheel the best, spinning calms me.” He said out of the blue, unsure where the bravery had come from.

The hooded woman nodded in understanding. “I like reading,” she confessed. “For the same reason.” she gave a flash of a grin. “I will take as much of this thread as you have, the colour is simply beautiful. Do you also dye it?” She asked, gesturing to the red thread.

“I do, well, my son helps. If the thread doesn’t seem quite all the way done, that’s his fault,” Rumplestiltskin gave a slight laugh, delighted when she echoed it. It was then that he realised how much of the thread she’d ordered.

“The cost would be much, miss.” He felt as if he should warn her.

“Not a problem. My guards will see to it that you are reimbursed. For the thread, and for the insight on how its made.” The woman took off her hood then, a shy smile on _The Princess’ face._

“Forgive me princess, I didn’t know it was you.” Rumplestiltskin moved to bow. Belle’s raised hand stopped him.

“I wished for you to not know.” She explained. “So many people here, and you are the first to talk to me as a human, rather than a Princess.”

Rumplestiltskin nodded slightly, he could understand that. When a Knight approached them though, he did bow out of sheer fear that he could be arrested. No matter what the Princess had said then, it was a terrifying thought to leave his son alone.  
“Princess Belle, there you are.” The knight said with relief.

“Yes, here I am. Sir Luke, please give this merchant the contents of my purse for his thread and a lovely discussion as to how it was made.” Belle told the Knight, who saluted her and moved immediately to do so.

Rumplestiltskin’s mouth was open when Baelfire made his way running back towards them. “Papa? Are you okay? Is this the princess? Hello!” Bae quickly bowed. Just in case.

“Milady, this is too much.” Rumplestiltskin stammered to the Princess.

“Nonsense. The quality of the thread is amazing.” She argued. “You must be his son, hello. Yes. I’m the Princess.” Belle told him with a smile. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too! Do you really live in a castle?” Bae asked curiously. “I’ve never been to one, or seen something so big.”

Rumplestiltskin chuckled nervously. “Baelfire, please. We must not bother the Princess.” he reminded his son.

“Not a bother at all. Baelfire, what a wonderful name.” Belle’s eyes twinkled. “Tell you what,” she leaned down to be at the same height as Baelfire.

“Why don’t you and your papa come visit me from time to time? I’m in need of a thread maker and a few friends. Do you think you have what it takes?” she asked.

“Oh yes princess. We’re good thread makers,” Bae earnestly said. “And I’m a great friend!” He bragged. “Morraine said I was.”

Rumplestiltskin gasped at the implication of Belle’s words. 

“Do you accept, good sir…. Rumplestiltskin?” Belle read his name off his stall.

“I do.” He was quick to agree. A better life for his son? It was a no brainer.

“Sir Luke will see to your safe journey home, then.” Belle decided. “And perhaps after the Market weekend is over, you can join us at the Castle.” She suggested.

“Yes, thank you your majesty.” Rumplestiltskin nodded immediately. He felt his heart swell at the kindness of the Princess.

His stomach may have been empty this morning, but tonight his heart was full. And that was worth everything.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you enjoyed my work, please consider donating to my ko-fi.   
> https://ko-fi.com/victoryveins


End file.
